


It'll Do

by Passions



Series: The Librarian and the Policeman [4]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hamish's birthday, which means a party. Hamish and Belle sneak out to his jeep for a little . . . alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Do

Hamish’s jeep was not exactly the most comfortable place for an intimate rendezvous. To be fair the backseat was a lot more roomy than in smaller vehicles, but the jeep was old and the doors didn’t close properly which meant it wasn’t hard for a gust of cold highland air to push its way in. But it was private and between the two of them they were creating enough heat to compensate.

It was Hamish’s thirty-sixth birthday and TV John had invited a number of people over. They were all still gathered inside and talking, but Belle had managed to pull him away quietly. It hadn’t exactly been hard. All she’d had to do was look at him with that gorgeous heat in her eyes and he would have willingly followed her into Hell. The stroking of her hand over his thigh had been overkill really, though he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed it, even if it had made his jeans uncomfortably tight.

So when she had tugged lightly on his hand he had followed her easily, happy that no one seemed to notice them departing.

He was glad she didn’t lead him towards the bedroom. He would have followed her, but it was surely rather rude to be off having sex while other people were celebrating your birthday anyways. Doing it somewhere they could hear would definitely be against some sort of social rule.

He was slightly surprised when she led him out of the building, her palm especially warm in his against the cool night air, but any questions he might have had flew his mind completely when she pushed him back up against the wall and sealed her mouth over his.

Kissing Belle was by far one of his favourite activities. She was soft and so warm and she tasted … just as a woman ought to, really. Sugar and spice and all that. He slanted his mouth more firmly over hers and listened to her sigh as she opened to him.

He ran his hands over the soft wine coloured wool of her figure-hugging dress, letting them rest on the swell just where her lower back met her arse, holding her body tightly against his.

She broke away all too quickly, grinning as she brushed her nose against his and taking his hand again.

He followed at a slower pace this time, his cock all the harder for being in contact with her for even the smallest moment.

They came around the corner of the building and she stopped beside his jeep. He looked at her a bit confusedly. She was biting her lip, actually nervous now.

“It’s uh - the only thing really private anywhere around. Is that alright?”

Hamish was struck dumb for a moment. Belle, though she was far from an innocent, was still one of the more proper ladies Hamish had ever met, and she wanted to fuck him in his jeep while their friends were all gathered in his living room, less than fifty feet away? His cock leapt in anticipation.

He was intensely proud of himself for not just tossing her into the vehicle and jumping in after her. Instead he merely nodded, if a bit quickly and excessively.

“I dinnae think it’s good enow’ for ye, but if tha’s what ye want it’ll do me jus’ fine.”

Belle smiled at him and tugged at his hand, pushing him up into the backseat and climbing in after him. She shut the door securely before moving to straddle his lap, and then her mouth was on his again and Hamish lost himself in her.

She had arranged herself so that her body was tight against his, pressed close against him from hip to chest. She had her arms around his neck, running her nails over his scalp, while he let his hands return to her arse, kneading the flesh there and encouraging her to rock against him.

He groaned as she took control of the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth and duelling furiously with his own.

Hamish let his hands drop down to her thighs and begin pushing her dress up. He hummed with delight into their kiss when he found that her thick black stockings only went as high as her thighs, ending in lovely bits of lace. He pushed the dress even higher, to bunch around her waist and groaned in total abandon when he found she wasn’t wearing any knickers.

He would really have to stop thinking of Belle as being anything even approaching proper now. Not only was she willing to shag him in the back of his beat up police car, but she had left off wearing knickers to a party full of people in anticipation of said backseat shagging.

He pulled her even closer to him and she yelped in pleasure as he helped her grind her clit against the bulge in his jeans. He could feel the heat of her through the denim and he couldn’t remember ever having been so irritated by the existence of trousers in his life.

Belle sat back slightly and between the two of them they managed to get his belt undone and his jeans open fairly quickly, him hissing every time her fingers brushed against his throbbing erection through the fabric. But finally she managed to free him and his head fell against the back window with a heavy thump as he groaned.

Her fingers were soft and warm against him, but even they couldn’t compare to her wet heat. 

They were both breathing heavily as she lined them up and groaned in tandem as she sunk down on him, immediately beginning to rock her hips.

Hamish dropped his head to her shoulder, meeting her downward strokes with his own upward thrusts. Belle was slick and hot and tight around him and nothing would ever compare to being inside of her.

She whimpered as she worked herself more frantically against him and again as he forced her to slow down. He didn’t have to move his head to be able to reach her ear. 

“Are ye worried, then?” His pace was still slow, but he let his thrusts get a little harder. “Worried they migh’ come lookin’?” She moaned and clenched tighter around him. He groaned and let his hips move a bit faster. “Worried they migh’ find us? Worried they migh’ see us wi’ my cock buried in yer pretty wee cunt?” She was keening and crying out to him, her lips right at his ear, as she rolled her hips against his. He knew there would be bruises on her hips later from how tightly he was gripping her, to keep from shooting of inside of her just at the sounds of her pleasure. “Worried they migh’ get tae hear wha’ ye sound like when ye come for me?”

Belle gasped and moaned his name into his ear as her internal muscles clenched hard around his cock, intensifying his own pleasure as she came apart around him. With a hoarse curse he followed directly after her, pushing tightly into her and emptying himself inside her welcoming body.

Hamish stroked his hands slowly over Belle’s back as they both came down from their highs and she snuggled closer into his chest as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

He looked down when she shivered. Her entire lower body was still exposed to the air. “We should go back inside, love.”

Belle nodded against his shoulder. “In a minute. Not sure I can walk right now.”

He chuckled. 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Hamish finally managed to convince her to set their clothes to rights and return to the warmth of the police station.

Her lips were still thoroughly swollen and her hair delightfully mussed. It was blatantly obvious what they’d been doing, but Hamish was grateful none of their friends mentioned it. Though they did get some winks and smiles. Belle got some subtle grins from Agnes and Esme; Hamish got a subtle smirk and nod from TV John and a rather less subtle wink from Lachie Jr.

Hamish couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face. This was certainly one of the best birthdays he’d ever had. He sat down on the couch and kissed the top of Belle’s head as she curled into his side and they settled in for a lovely night of talk with their friends.


End file.
